


Rhythms of Claims

by HastaLaPasta



Series: A Book on Desire: Obey Me! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And produce cum like a factory, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Bondage, Breeding Haze, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Demons have unrealistic sex drives, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, Loving Sex, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, No You Don't Bite Simeon, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Switch Mammon, Tags May Change, That's my hc and I'm sticking to it., Tickle Fights, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Yeah I Went Back Through And There's No Plot, changing positions, maybe plot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HastaLaPasta/pseuds/HastaLaPasta
Summary: A sleepover with Simeon takes a sudden turn as you end up under him on his bed, where you bare your heart to him. You two make love, but he ends up also laying claim to you, which is fine. Right? You two can talk about the details in the morning, but right now, you've got a situation - relationship - to toss yourselves into.TL;DR: Essays and Math homework sucks; you and Simeon love each other, so you two get dirty.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: A Book on Desire: Obey Me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097651
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181





	1. Simeon's Claim

The Angel's brow furrowed in concentration, hands fidgeting with the pen in his grip as he tried to figure out what he should write for the next paragraph. Just a few more paragraphs and he would be finished with this essay, but the words eluded him. He sighed in frustration, looking over to you, sprawled out on his bed, working on math homework. His gaze watched you weather your lip between your teeth, your fingers tease a lock of hair, and your legs occasionally flutter in the air as you worked through problem after problem diligently.

Though his eyes were on you, his mind was elsewhere, so he didn't notice at first when you popped your head up from your textbook and called his name. You found it funny how he was so lost in thought that he probably didn't know he was staring at a living person.

"Simeon!" You called to him again, amusement clear in your voice.

His eyes snapped up to your face, and his cheeks began to heat up when he recognized that he had been caught staring at you for quite some time. The Angel was quick to apologize, but he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as you made a funny face at him.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there," You closed your textbook, setting it aside for now, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Simeon couldn't help but feel a little shy as he set aside his papers, leaving the essay unfinished for now. He explained his trouble to you, to which you nodded in understanding.

"Well, we've been working on homework for hours now. Why don't we take a break? I mean, you _did_ want to have a sleepover and all."

Honestly, a break sounded heavenly, so you both set your work on the nightstand and cuddled up on Simeon's bed. The Angel fumbled with the remote, trying to remember how to work it until you reached over and helped him. You both found a movie that you wanted to watch and relaxed against each other. Your head rested on his chest, hand resting above his own on his stomach.

As the movie continued on, you traced patterns over his shirt, which he reveled in. In turn, Simeon rubbed soothing circles in the small of your back through your sweater, enjoying the feel of you beneath his fingertips. Your fingers on his stomach drifted over to his side, and the giggle left his lips before he could help it. You peered up at him curiously as the Angel blushed and tried to cover up the laughter with a cough.

You repeated the same motion and received a very similar response. It was then, with a devious smile, that you realized that Simeon was _ticklish_. You hooked your hands into claws and began your onslaught on his sides and stomach as giggles were pulled from him helplessly. Simeon thrashed around on the bed as you rose up on your knees to get a better angle for your attack, the Angel trapped under you and your attention.

And right when you thought that you should stop, the Angel's own hands found your sides and began giving you the same treatment. Laughter howled between the two of you as you wrestled on the bed, pushing the other over, and running devious fingers on each other's bodies.

Simeon pushed you onto your back and caught your wrists, pinning them above your head with one hand as his other continued to tickle you. Unable to get out from his grasp, you cried your defeat.

"Okay! Okay! You win, Simeon! AHAHAHA! You win! Now, stop PLEASE!" You squirmed under him, and the giggles died down as he ended his attack and released you but didn't move from above you. His hands pressed into the mattress on either side of your head, and he still straddled your hips. Though the Angel had let you go, your hands still rest above your head, just a little closer to your head now.

His eyes watched your face as you both giggled a bit at the residual mirth from your shenanigans, and he found himself bringing his own closer to yours. The giggles faded entirely, as you were just a breath away from each other, your lips almost meet. Simeon's eyes flickered between your lips and your eyes, searching for permission, which you granted by pressing a palm against his cheek and crossing the remaining distance.

The Angel's lips were soft and sweet as you both met in a slow kiss, eyes fluttering closed. It had been long since Simeon felt the touch of a woman and longer still since he had a night of passion, which he could feel tugging at him like a pent-up animal. Though the kiss was relatively chaste, it was not missing passion, and it stirred that beast slightly.

When you parted for breath, you gazed up into the pools of blue staring into your eyes and noted the blush that graced Simeon's face. He finally did it, he finally kissed the human that had captured his affections, and it looked like they wanted more than that kiss. He wanted more too.

"I certainly feel like a winner right now," He teased before he met your lips again in a more brief kiss, "What might my prize be?"

You blushed as you traced your fingers along his wrist with one hand while the one on his face cupped his cheek and rubbed his cheekbone.

"I might not have much, but.." You trailed off, looking to the side, searching for your courage, "Maybe you could hold my heart?"

The Angel could feel his heart melt at the request as he pressed a hand against your cheek, waiting for you to turn your face back to him.

"Nothing would make me happier." The smile that graced your face was probably one of the cutest things Simeon has ever seen as he leaned back down and captured your lips in another kiss.

This time Simeon swept a tongue across your lips, asking for access, which you eagerly awarded. Your tongues played around each other and teased responses from your lips, with fingers tangled in Simeon's brown locks. His own hand began to roam your sides, while his other arm kept him propped up above you.

As his fingers teased at the hem of your sweater, his lips trailed down to your neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses starting from right below your ear until he found the sensitive spot that made you gasp below him. You tilted your head to the side, allowing the Angel more access to your neck, as he focussed his attention there, nipping and sucking the skin until it was wonderfully red.

One of your hands trailed down to Simeon's shoulder, feeling the muscles of his shoulders, while you raised your leg to gently grind against the front of his pants. He groaned at pressure against his hardening arousal, and he snaked his fingers under your sweater. Simeon caressed the skin of your abdomen before running his hand up to palm your breast through your bra.

"Simeon." You breathed the Angel's name and pressed more against his groin, pleased with the sound you managed to pull from him.

He briefly separated himself from your neck to pull your sweater over your head, and you lifted your arms to aid him before returning your hands to his hair and back. Simeon kissed you again, and you arched your back for his hand as it snuck under you to unclip your bra, so you shucked the undergarment off to toss it to the side on the floor somewhere.

When Simeon broke the kiss this time, he leaned back and admired the view of your naked chest. "Breathtaking." He whispered, making eye contact with you again before leaning down and pressing kisses to your skin. Starting from your lips, Simeon worked his way down your throat, pausing to stimulate another sensitive section of skin, then down to your chest. He stopped over your heart and placed a tender kiss there, with so much affection, it made your limbs feel a little like jelly.

Most people would call that feeling swooning. You swooned super hard for Simeon.

He ventured further down and began peppering kisses around your breasts, then he pulled one peak into his mouth and tweaked the other in his hand. Swirling his tongue around the nipple in his mouth, he took satisfaction in the gasps and whines he elicited from your lips. When the rosy bud had risen to a stiff peak, he switched his mouth to your other breast and gave it the same attention. Meanwhile, he moved his legs to kneel between yours and ventured his free hand down the expanse of your stomach to tease light touches along your thighs and stroke your sex through the soft fabric of your shorts.

Keening into the air, your moans encouraged his attention. When he let your breast go with a wet pop, he rose up to look you in the eyes. "Please, tell me..." His melodic voice had gone husky with desire, "Do you want this as much as I do?" His fingers found your clit through your shorts, and you whined. "Yes! Simeon, please! I need you!" Your plea was all the consent the Angel needed before he tugged off his tank top and tossed it someplace to be found later, then his gloves came off as well. His lips found yours again as he pulled down your shorts and panties with your assistance and gave them the same treatment.

His fingers teased your now bare folds and took satisfaction in the moans he pulled for you, swallowing them eagerly. When he inserted a digit, then two, he pulled back to watch your face contort in pleasure. You gasped his name as he curled his fingers just right and rubbed your clit with his other hand. The Angel found a steady pace to thrust his fingers into you, and your moans began to rise in pitch and volume, to which he leaned back down to capture your lips to muffle the sounds you made.

Your grip on Simeon's back and shoulders tightened as your pleasure continued going higher and higher. The tightening of your walls warned Simeon of your impending release, so he sped up his ministrations to push you over the edge. Releasing your lips, he relished in the loud moan that was pulled from your throat and rode out your pleasure with slow pumps, finally removing his fingers once you finished spasming.

Panting, you came down from your high and admired the look of Simeon propped up above you shirtless and his cerulean eyes half-lidded and dark with lust. You ran your fingers over his chest and abdominal muscles, savoring the feeling of them moving under your touch. Cupping your cheek in one hand, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to your forehead before gazing into your eyes. "Good?"

"Never better." You breathed and smiled up at him. This time when Simeon kissed you, he sealed his lips against yours. Your hands roamed his sides and back, but eventually, you ventured a hand down to tug at the waistband of his pants. You whined against Simeon's lips and tongue, begging him to take it off, and you could feel the smile on his lips as he chuckled and complied with your demands. After a little shimmying, Simeon got as bare as you were, and you reached a hand down to stroke his length.

He groaned into the kiss and gently caught your wrist, pulling your hand off of his sex before pinning it up next to your head, interlacing his fingers with yours. Next, he reached down and pulled your leg up around his waist, and you lifted your other leg to match the other, so now your heels rested on his hips. He broke the kiss to watch your face as he guided himself along folds, slicking his length before pressing in slowly. He nearly growled at the groan that left you before pinning your other hand next to your head.

The stretch was absolutely divine, as he bottomed out within your heat. After waiting a moment for you to adjust to his size, Simeon pulled out slowly until only his head remained, then pushed back in tenderly. While he wanted nothing more than to ravage you, the Angel wanted your first coupling together to be lovemaking - tenderness, and passion for conveying all his emotions through action.

Moaning at the tightness of your slick heat, Simeon watched your face and maintained eye contact with you as he continued to pump his love into you, and you rolled your hips to accept it. Gasps and moans fell from your lips between chanting Simeon's name like a mantra, reaching a higher pitch as he brushed just right against that spot in you that made you see stars. "Oh! Simeon! Right there! There!" You called out to him, breathless as he found that spot again and aimed for it with every thrust.

As you tightened around him as he steadily sent the both of you higher and higher in pleasure, your heels pressed into his hips, encouraging him to go faster and your pleas begging him to thrust harder. He gave in to your demands, his pelvis slapping into yours as your eyes rolled back in your head. Your walls began to spasm around him as you shouted with your climax, and he moaned as you became impossibly tight, and he followed not too far behind you. With a few more deep thrusts, Simeon spent himself up against your cervix.

You both panted as you came down from your highs, your lips finding each other for breathless kisses. Simeon released your hands in favor of cupping your face, as he peppered kisses all over from your forehead to your chin until you were both more coherent. "How was that?" He asked the question even though he was confident that you enjoyed yourself.

With a cheeky smile, you answered. "Not sure; I might need another taste before I give my opinion." He laughed that melodic laugh of his as he felt that he was still stiff inside you, grinding his hips against yours to make you gasp. Quite frankly, he was glad that you were up for another round.

What he did next surprised you - he rolled the both of you over so that you were on top and grabbed your hips as you sat up, straddling him. Simeon thrust up into you and groaned when you began to glide against him, meeting his thrusts with renewed enthusiasm. Pressing your palms flat against Simeon's stomach, you rose up to slam your hips down against him and pulled a strangled moan from his lips. Repeating the motion over and over again, he met every movement with his own fervor.

Though that numb feeling in your thighs began to take over and slow your movements, so Simeon took over, pulling you down into a rough kiss before pressing his heels into the mattress to get a better angle to thrust up into you. Sounds of slapping skin and wet squelching filled the room just as much as yours and the Angel's pleasured cries and moans. Venturing from his lips, you trailed down to his neck and began leaving love-bites all over. After a bite on a particularly sensitive spot, Simeon growled and flipped the two of you over once again so that you were sprawled out under him.

It was like you flipped a switch in him as he knelt up on the bed and pulled you up to him by the underside of your thighs. He plunged into your heat again and took you roughly, your cries spurring. "Yes, Simeon! Yes! YES!" You chanted as your climax crashed over you. The Angel moaned openly as you tightened around him again, but he continued on. When your climax subsided, and your one next began to build up with the overstimulation, you looked up at your lover, noticing the halo hovering over his head and the white eagle wings fanning out behind him.

Simeon continued to pound into you, watching your expressions. He leaned down and added some more love marks to the flesh at your chest and throat, groaning at the noises he pulled from you as you began to tighten around him further. His wings curled around you, shielding you from the room as Simeon made another orgasm rip through your body, screaming his name. He came with a shudder not too far after you, your walls milking his length as he sunk his teeth into your shoulder. Pumping through his and your orgasms, he stilled in you once it was over, as you both panted.

Releasing your shoulder, he sat up and removed himself from your sex. You whined at the loss, feeling significantly emptier without him in you, but you leaned into his tender touches and kisses as he made sure you were alright. He frowned at the bleeding bite on your shoulder and began apologizing for hurting you.

You smiled up at him and pressed your palm against his cheek. "It's fine! I actually really liked it." He seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Really."

He kissed you tenderly on the lips before going and pressing another soft kiss next to the wound on your shoulder by way of apology. Once you both caught your breath, Simeon scooped you up into his arms and walked you both into his bathroom, and set you on the counter. He went through some drawers and pulled out a little first aid kit, and placed it next to you, then he went over to his tub and began to run a bath.

When he returned to you, he set to healing the bite with some celestial magic, then cleaning up the blood that remained on your skin. Once he was done with that, he turned off the tap on the tub, then walked you over to help you get in. You were definitely feeling some soreness around your privates, but you were still satisfied with the sex you had with Simeon. You both shared the bath, cleaning the other, and exchanging tender gestures.

Drying off, you noticed something peculiar in the mirror with the new bite scar on your shoulder. Not only was there a perfect marking of Simeon's teeth scarred on you, but it seemed more like a tattoo with a halo and Angel wings surrounding it. "It's a claiming bite," Simeon answered our question, seeming a bit shy, "That mark means that I am yours, and you are mine. I hope you don't mind."

You smiled, kissing him softly before responding, "I don't mind." When you both reentered his bedroom, you got dressed in pajamas and cuddled up in his bed, turning in for the night. You supposed that you would have to answer some questions about the claiming bite on you come morning, but right now, you couldn't care. Right now, you couldn't help but wonder what this made you and the Angel, whose chest you were snuggled up against.


	2. A/N Update on Future Chapters & Voting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update, nothing too important.

Don't worry. I'm currently working on more chapters to add to this fanfic; it's just I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do next. So, I sat down yesterday and made a list of writing prompts I want to try out in the future. Now I'm not going to put all of those prompts here. I'm simply trying to make sure that none of this gets repetitive. You'll probably be delighted to know that the list is 85 prompts long, 84 of which are smut prompts, so it shouldn't get boring when I'm writing more risque stuff. While I do not intend to only write smut, I also find it a fun exercise on character interaction and dialogue, seeing as how I really struggle with that. I suppose it adds a little something to your spank banks as well.

Now that I have your attention, now would be a good time to bring up a poll: Who's chapter should go next? You may choose from all the Obey Me! characters except for Luke since he is physically a child, which obviously makes me _very_ uncomfy. I'm willing to repeat characters in the future; just say the character's name in the comments, and I'll post the most popular name soon after. For instance, if you liked this chapter and want the next chapter also to be Simeon, type, "Simeon, please!" or anything like that in the comments. However, if you want the next chapter to be anyone else, you just have to substitute Simeon's name for that desired character.

Thank you for reading this, and I look forward to more of your participation in future chapters. Criticism is very welcome, so if you have an opinion, or dare say, a request, I'll excitedly await your input.

Your humble writer monkey,

_Hasta La Pasta_


	3. Mammon's Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm working on that Simeon chapter, it's just taking me a little bit. I had some extra inspiration today and wrote out this quick fix.😉😘  
> Is there a plot to this collection? Maybe. We will see.  
> If there is a plot, will it be consistent? I make no promises. But something tells me that you guys aren't here for the plot...

The white haired demon below gasped with each strike of the riding crop, squirming against the binds that held his wrists to the headboard. With each slam of your hips down onto Mammon's cock, you brought the both of you closer and closer to the edge of bliss.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He was nearly screaming, "Lemme cum! Lemme cum!"

"You wanna cum?" You brought the crop down onto one of his nipples, groaning at how he pulsed inside of you. "Huh?"

He nodded fervently, breathless with each stroke and every strike. _"Yeeees!"_ The word was drawn out into a whine as his back arched almost painfully.

To his chagrin, you slowed down, pulling his release out of reach for the third time that night. "Then beg."

He groaned, already past the point of being embarrassed at the demand.

"Please! Please, please _pleeeaaase_!" You brought you hips down hard on his member, but only once and he whined again.

"Please, what?" You almost stilled above him, just barely keeping that flame of arousal contained in both of you with a slow grind of your sex on his.

"Please, Mistress! Please let me cum! I want to fill you up until you're dripping with my seed!" The demon still somehow managed to feel humiliated, his face already a delightful shade of crimson.

But he didn't have time to worry about that as you picked up the pace again, going hard and fast and sending you both plummeting towards blinding orgasm.

You both rutted through your climaxes, boardering on the brink of over-stimulation as Mammon's hips bucked up into yours with reckless abandon. 

You came back to your senses first, your head tucked under Mammon's chin, panting hot breaths as you barely held your weight above him. Practically laying on the Avatar of Greed's heaving chest, you reached up and undid his binds, kissing the minor rope burns he worked onto his soft skin.

Pressing more kisses around his face as you both basked in the post-orgasmic bliss of your coupling. You muttered praises to him, letting him know that you love him and that he did a great job as he came back down to reality. He wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you into a sloppy kiss.

"That was so good, babe!" He chuckled, "Hell, you were amazing!"

You flushed lightly at the praise, and instead responded with another kiss.  
The demon practically devoured you in the kiss, leaving you more breathless than before. You squeaked as he rocked his hips below, shallowly thrusting into your heat, and you realized that he was still hard, pulsing and ready for some more action.  
When he pulled back, he laughed at your surprised expression. "What?" He brought his hands down to your hips and gave you an even deeper thrust, making a moan slip from you lips, before Mammon switched your positions.  
"Did ya think I was done?" He gave an even sharper thrust, "Babe, I meant what I said:" he rolled his hips again with a low groan, giving you a truly devilish grin, "I'm going to fill you up. You'll be leaking my cum from your cunt for days, and I'll still want more."

He truly was the sin of greed, immediately setting into a ruthless pace, revelling in your little whimpers and moans as he brought the both of you over the edge over and over again. You sobbed with pleasure, begging for more and more.

More pleasure.

More of these rolling waves of love you felt as you struggled to maintain eye contact with your demon.

And you wanted him to fill you more and more.

If you were in a state of mind where you could actually think, you would wonder if your greed was resonating with his sin, but all you could think of was the pleasure of his cock pounding into you and how it pulsed and twitched everytime he released into you. His hands held your hips, waist, breasts - whatever he could hold onto, his fingers often leaving prints behind, which would later turn into bruises.

At a certain point, you were no longer able to cum, but for some reason you were still afloat on the waves of euphoric bliss, instead of pain and discomfort from over-stimulation, you just basked in the sensations of Mammon emptying into you again and again. It registered at some point that he had changed into his demon form, his fangs, claws and wings bringing into mind the mental imagery of a dragon, unloading into you relentlessly, before the thought faded away on the waves of bliss. The imagery was fitting, though.

He bred you so thoroughly, that your mind eventually drifted off into nothingness, not even registering him biting into your shoulder, marking you as his mate.

You wouldn't be able to think of anything else until the morning, when you woke up, in a clean set of pajamas and nestled into his hold. He held a hand over your stomach in his sleep, and you could still feel your mixed fluids lazilly dripping out of your heat. He must have taken the time to care for the both of you after he finished last night. He changed the sheets, cleaned up the bite, and must have bathed you, since you didn't feel sticky and your hair smelled like his shampoo, and was still damp.

Watching his face as you drifted back off, knowing full well that you were not escaping his grasp, you wondered what your children would look like, if demons and humans could have offspring, and if you two would be good parents.

If they would take after both of their parents personality-wise, and what you would name them.

Does Mammon want children? He sure seemed to enjoy the process that makes them, after all.

You knew that if you ever had children, you would want to have them with the love of your life holding you so lovingly.

Your heart fluttered with affection as you finally drifted off into blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I really simp for all of the Obey Me Boys (except the chihuahua, for obvious reasons), but I've been in a Simeon mood for the past couple of days and wrote this. I'm sorry, but not sorry. No corruption, kink, because I don't like the idea of trying to make an Angel give up their morals just because reader-chan is horny. I don't really think that there would be any real punishment for an Angel because they had loving sex with someone in the Obey Me-verse. The corruption is an interesting creative point I might play around with in the future, though, I don't know. Let's just see.
> 
> Welp! Anyway! This work is part of a "series project" I'm working on. My idea is that there is a book in Lucifer's private study that feeds on desires, and you get pulled in with all the bois (except Luke). Everyone is released once their desires are fulfilled, and they are unaware that they are even in the book. The places the book takes them is outside of time so that no time will pass in the Devildom, BUT everyone will remember everything that transpired in the book.


End file.
